Examination of pulsatile phases of the menstrual cycle in hypergonadotrophic women prior to and following institution of medical therapy using a dopamine agonist. Role of norepinephrine in gonadotropin release in normal cycling and hypergonadotrophic women will also be examine. Normal cycling women will also be studied. The effects of the opioid antagonist, Naloxone, on prolactin and gonadotropin secretion will be examined.